Inductor-inductor-capacitor (LLC) power converters are an increasingly important part of power conversion systems. LLC power converters have a number of advantages when compared to other power converters. These advantages may include zero voltage switching when cycling between a no-load to a full load on primary switches along with providing lower electromagnetic emissions. LLC power converters may also operate at higher switching frequencies than many other forms of power converters, which can in turn decrease the size of some LLC power converter components. However, disadvantages also arise when employing LLC power converters, which include component tolerance variations in tank elements of the LLC converter from unit to unit thereby providing different series resonant gain curves and corresponding differences in converter output voltage. Additionally, unit to unit variations in an input voltage to the LLC converter also provide DC output voltage variations. Improvements in these areas would prove beneficial to the art.